kenganversefandomcom-20200214-history
Okubo Naoya
- Anime= - Manga= - Omega= }} |jname = 大久保 直也 (おうくぼ なおや) |rname = Ōkubo Naoya |epithet = The King of Combat |status = Alive |age = 32 (Kengan Ashura)Okubo Naoya's profile 34 (Kengan Omega) |height = 195cmChapter 111 |weight = 116kg |birthday = November 4th |gender = Male |affiliations = Muji TV |relatives = |wins = 0 |losses = 1''After defeat to Kanoh Agito during the Kengan Annihilation Tournament(Ch115)'' |manga debut = Chapter 31 |omega debut = Chapter 16 |anime debut = Episode 7 |seiyuu = Konishi Katsuyuki (Japanese) Jake Green (English)}} Okubo Naoya (大久保 直也, Ōkubo Naoya; "Naoya Okubo"), also known as "The King of Combat" (格闘王, Kakutō-ō), is the Absolute Champion of the Ultimate Fight MMA promotion. He represented Muji TV as their affiliated fighter during the Kengan Annihilation Tournament. Appearance Okubo is an extremely muscular, powerful-looking individual of great height, around Kanoh Agito's height. He has a plain round face, with subtle tear-troughs, short cropped brown hair and a lack of facial hair. Personality Okubo is a goofy and seemingly unwise person, losing his cool when playing Shogi. With a similar personality to Rihito, who he gets along well with, he is also a pervert. However he is extremely perceptive where fighting and martial arts are concerned. Okubo is also quite driven and determined, not losing his fighting spirit after being defeated by the Fang. History Initially a baseball player, with dreams of joining the big leagues, Okubo joined the wrestling team in his first year of middle school where he soon distinguished himself as a wrestler in the blink of an eye. While in middle school, he placed in the top 4 wrestlers nationally and in his senior year he won the national championships, earning a spot in the world championships. However Okubo soon quit wrestling and took up boxing, which he participated in for two years (becoming a national team member) before quitting and he joined MMA.Chapter 113 Having just signed a contract for "Ultimate Fight" (the biggest MMA promotion in the world), Okubo appeared in a documentary where he dropped his "infamous bombshell", a series of inflammatory remarks about Japanese defeatism, declaring that "If you can't get anything done yourself, then just shut up and watch me, dumbass!" His incendiary statement took the world by storm but, despite the backlash it got him, Okubo finally ended up becoming the first Japanese heavyweight of Ultimate Fight. Plot ''Kengan Ashura Okubo was first seen deep in thought while playing shogi against Kaneda Suekichi. Quickly losing afterward, he cursed his inability to defeat Kaneda at the game. When Yamashita Kazuo stepped up to play Kaneda, Okubo cheered him on though Yamashita ended up losing as well. With Kaneda then suddenly leaving, another man stepped up to challenge Okubo instead (and ended up beating him as well). After soon arriving at Ganryu Island, and seeing all the beautiful women around, he and Rihito dived right in. On the day of the tournament, Okubo, Rihito, Kaneda and Himuro observed the ensuing first-round fights together. Before Kure Raian's fight against Mokichi Robinson, the group had to calm down a raging Rihito after the latter had been accosted by Raian. In the final match of the first round of the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, representing Muji TV, Okubo faced Kanoh Agito. While fighting Agito, he began to feel like he was at a disadvantage, causing Okubo to rapidly change his style of punching, throwing and grappling; as a result, Okubo began dominating as Agito couldn't keep up. But in the end, Agito "evolved" and defeated Okubo with his own MMA style. After the close of the first round, at the after an engagement, Okubo went up to Agito and told him he would defeat him next time they fought. In the second round, Okubo watched the matches as they happened. After the close of the second round, Okubo helped to subdue Hayami Katsumasa's Guardians during the latter's attempted coup alongside Himuro Ryo. On the final day, Okubo was tasked by Nishihonji Akira to take Imai Cosmo's position as an affiliated fighter from him by beating him in a sparring match. Despite having an overall advantage over Cosmo, Okubo ended up being taken for surprise and losing thanks to Cosmo's newfound Foresight ability. He then watched as Cosmo put up an impressive effort against Tokita Ohma. Okubo then watched the rest of the tournament unfold with the other fighters who had been knocked out. Some time after the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, Okubo went to visit Tokita Ohma's grave with Himuro and Cosmo. Kengan Omega'' At Yamashita Trading Co., Yamashita Kazuo requested for Okubo to be one of the thirteen fighters representing the Kengan Association against Purgatory, which Okubo agreed to. When Okubo then asked about the other fighters to be selected, Kazuo explained why choosing the remaining ten fighters would be a difficult task. Power & Abilities Okubo is an MMA champion with a record of 26 wins out of 26 and not a single opponent making it to the final round against him. With immense strength and endurance, Tokita Ohma could clearly recognize that Okubo was the most powerful of the 'four stooges' (a group consisting of Okubo, Rihito, Himuro and Kaneda). Okubo's speciality is grappling, a style which he started out in as a wrestler and continued to hone throughout the years. However, his strongest weapon aren't flashy moves, but instead a fluid synthesis of basic moves from grappling, locks, blows and throws.Chapter 114 Notes & Trivia *During high school, Okubo became the boss of his school after entering. Not long afterwards, he became the top dog of all the delinquents of Osaka.4-koma: The Four Idiots' Youth *He is well acquainted with Murobuchi Gozo and they co-starred in a lot of sports programs before the athlete's retirement. The two have had dinner every so often ever since.Chapter 63 *Okubo sings enka at karaoke.4-koma: Singing *His favourite show is Yoshimoto Comedy Theatre. *Okubo is a baseball fan with his favourite team are the Kintetsu Buffaloes. *He has a slight fear of needles.4-koma: A Man References Navigation Category:Ashura Characters Category:Omega Characters Category:Male Category:Athlete Category:Affiliated Fighter